SBURB BETA: The Bonus Level
by GammaSession
Summary: Doc Scratch forcefully absconds the Beta kids and trolls to another planet, and force them to fight to the death until there is one left, calling it a sort of "Bonus Level". Who will kill, who won't, who will live, and who will die? (Based on Battle Royale)


Your name is Equius Zahhak, and you are strong. Well, obviously. But you look down. Blue blood is pouring out of your body, into your hands. Your moirial is gone. You've killed...everyone. The highbloods have fought to control you, the lowbloods fought to live. You are brought down to your knees. Forest leaves are stained with your deep blue blood. You clutch at your chest, you feel you are being suffocated, you are being overpowered for once by something stronger then you. You can't breath, or scream, or call Nepeta back. She's far away now, she is safe. You think you've done well. You kneel to death, the lonliest end.

You hold your morial close to you-well, she holds you. You both are in a room the size of a lowblood hive, the other trolls with you. The faceless being going by "Doc Scratch" is at the front of the room, twiddling his thumbs aimlessly. The humans are with you as well, John, Dave, Rose, and Jade.

Odd names for sentient beings, you think.

You've been forcefully absconded, you from your repueracoon, Nepeta, you presume, from hunting. You ended up here. You aren't on Alternia, you know that for sure, but from what you've heard about Earth, you certainly aren't there either.

Doc Scratch produces a piece of chalk from thin air, being absconded from somewhere in the universe. He writes familiar words on the wall.

SBURB BETA

Nepeta scoots closer to you at the sight of these words. You look over at the others; Karkat seems like he's whispering to Terezi, Gamzee, the highblood, seems indifferent. Aradia's forehead wrinkles in an attempt to try and process what's going on.

In a strange disembodied voice, Doc Scratch spoke. "Welcome back, heroes, heroines." He bowed, his great dome of a head looking like it was impossible not to topple over.

Vriska Serket pushed her way through the small crowd, and hissed in Doc Scratch's "face". "What's the meaning of this, Scratch? We've already beaten this damn game," she jabbed a finger at the writing. "No way in the Furthest Ring and beyond are we going to do it again."

"Mm. Think of this more as a...bonus level of sorts."

Serket backed away, her eyes fierce.

Clapping his hands once, Scratch continued. "Now, as you may have noticed, you are on another planet altogether. A planet in the universe you yourselves created. In this, hm, bonus level, its every man, or woman, for himself."

Aradia pushed her way to the front. "Scratch, stop this, you're scaring us with that talk."

Doc Scratch shook his head, and held up a finger. "If I can speak without being interrupted, please allow me to go on. As I said,every being for himself. Any and all relationships must be dissolved if you want to survive."

There were murmurings rippling through the crowd.

"You're going to kill each other off. One by one until there's one left. And that one is the winner."

"No! Never in any world, any time-" Aradia shouted amongst the others.

"So what, we'll just abscond," said John, leaning against a wall.

"We're all heroes, why-?"

Doc Scratch held up his hand. Silence fell. "This planet cannot be absconded from without my permission. This game will last until one is left. If there is any resistance, you will all die."

"You will never, ever, make us do something so-so-" Rose, uncharacteristically, stumbled across her sentances

"Animalistic! This is absolutely absurd." Aradia's hands were in fists. You wouldn't dare Scratch! You wouldn't!"

As quickly as he had absconded the piece of chalk, he did so with a small, sharp dagger, and throwing is deftly at Aradia's heart.

It pierced her like butter, and the Witch of Time fell with a -

Sollux Captor was quick enough to catch her, and you could see a lump in his throat. "You-you killed-"

It was once again silent.

Nepeta buried her face into your side. You can't-believe-

Every being in this room was had reached God Tier.

"...how?"

Doc Scratch shook his head. "I warned you specifically of the consequences. Shall we go on with the rules?"

You can see the defiance emitting from everybody in the room, but you could also sense the fear.

"There are also two heroes you should be familiar with."

"Er, hello again!" said a hoarse voice, with an odd infliction.

You recognize them. The cherubs.

Calliope was sitting on a ledge, none of her normal Trollian makeup applied. Caliborn stood, but neither of them seemed to be affected by Aradia's sudden demise.

Doc Scratch spoke again.

"They will be fighting as well."

His words aroused a flurry of murmurs.

"Now, each of you will exit the back door in five minute intervals. Clear?"

Out of apparent fear, everyone nodded. Even the cherubs.

"We will start with the low bloods." He nods to Tavros. Shaking, the brownblood walks out, and his departure makes you painfully aware of Aradia's absence. In order, the trolls left, Nepeta having to be pried off you, and forced out the building. The sight of her leave made you clench your fists, you left your legs to go soper slime.

Finally, it was your turn, and you walk out of the building.


End file.
